Chained to my Mally
Ro Ro, Jake, and Mace sing about Ro Ro's on-and-off love for Jamal. Lyrics ''1: Jake Are you crazy? Seeing Jamal through a lense Trapped in his perplexing sense Lowered defense Too into him, you know that he ain't rubble, rubble Too into him, you know he's always trouble, trouble Don't be lonely Up there in Blutopia Everything you have is just enough You're emperor Too into him, you know that he ain't rubble, rubble Too into him, you know he's always trouble, trouble Jake So put you blue-colored glasses Jamal begone Ro Ro Fuck it up, he don't do no wrong Damn, damn, damn to my emotions Fuck it up, I stay on repeat Running after him like a wasted dumb B Yeah, he won't take me (uh huh) Fuck, he does beat me I'm so chained to my Mally To my Mally To my Mally Fuck it up, hope his dick is long Damn, damn, damn give me what I want Fuck him up, always on repeat Keep declining me like a wasted dumb B Yeah, he won't take me (uh huh) Fuck, he mistreats me I'm so chained to my Mally To my Mally To my Mally 2: Jake Take your last breath Keeps beating you, he's such a brat Thought he could do better than that Turns out he can't Too into him, you know that he ain't rubble, rubble Too into him, you know he's always trouble, trouble Ro Ro I hate (I hate) he never thinks that he's wrong But love is on Ro Ro Fuck it up, he don't do no wrong Damn, damn, damn to my emotions Fuck it up, I stay on repeat Running after him like a wasted dumb B Yeah, he won't take me (uh huh) Fuck, he does beat me I'm so chained to my Mally To my Mally To my Mally Fuck it up, hope his dick is long Damn, damn, damn give me what I want Fuck him up, always on repeat Keep declining me like a wasted dumb B Yeah, he won't take me (uh huh) Fuck, he mistreats me I'm so chained to my Mally To my Mally To my Mally Mace It is Ro's desire Break down Jamal to get with, admire Hey, in my mind, he is a liar Time i ticking for the hellfire The shit he gives is feeble Tries so bad to be a whore He's always mean to people He's cutting you and hitting you And we're about to riot Don't fuck with, don't fuck with the Lyons (''Woo!) ''Ro Ro & Jake Fuck it up, he don't do no wrong Damn, damn, damn to my emotions Fuck it up, I stay on repeat Running after him like a wasted dumb B Yeah, he won't take me (uh huh) Fuck, he does beat me I'm so chained to my Mally To my Mally To my Mally Ro Ro Shit blows on, and on (shit blows) Shit blows on, and on, and on (shit blows on, and on, and on, and on) Shit blows on, and on, and on (on, and on, and on shit blows) 'Cause I'm so chained to my Mally Trivia * Jake says Jamal isn't "rubble," saying the clean version of "shit". * Mace references the Lyons from "''Empire".